una batalla por el amor
by shea.esthel
Summary: yuuki a los catorce a los se escapa de la mansion kuran se va a nueva york trabaja de modelo junto a rima y shiki que le consiguen empleo dos años mas tarde ella decide regresar a la academia donde ella estudiaba que pasara cuando tenga que enfrentar a su hermano descubralo aqui
1. Chapter 1

Una batalla por el amor…

En la academia privada croos la había un equipo de futbol el líder del equipo llamado kaname kuran de cabello marrón oscuro cayendo sutilmente por su cuello de alta estatura tenia siempre una máscara invisible de frialdad y calma también él era el siguiente en la línea kuran para convertirse en el rey de los vampiros después de sus padres, su equipo que conformaba por : Takuma Ichijou el mejor amigo de kaname , Senri Shiki, Hanabusa Aidou , zero kiryuu y kaito ellos era sus jugadores estrellas que siempre estaban atrás de Kaname Kuran .

También había un equipo de porristas y de baile como líder esta: Ruka Souen su cabello de color cenizo ondulado llegándole arriba de la cintura una chica de mediana estatura equipo de porrista y de baile está conformado por: Rima Touya la mejor amiga de ruka, Seiren Sanyori Wakaba y kurenai maría

Ellas eran las más flexibles del la academia croos y mas coordinadas ruka no permitía que nadie se le uniera al equipo sin pasar 5 pruebas demasiado duras para entrar al equipo de porristas o de baile

Ruka se había convertido con el tiempo la novia de kaname Pero kaname no sentía lo mismo que ruka porque ella era demasiado competitiva y no le gustaba que se acercara a otras chicas que no fuera el equipo de porristas o de bailes

Pero un día en el salón de clase todo estaban en silencio eso no era de extrañar los uniformes blancos como la nieve los lapiceros el profesor escribiendo en la pizarra lo que se escuchaba era el ris, ras, ris, ras. Del la tiza atacando el pizarrón todo estaba en calma nadie reía eso era común entre los nobles que escondían un gran secreto ellos eran los amos de la oscuridad…

La clase era de filosofía nadie garabateando en una hoja aparte nadie tirando aviones de papel hasta parecía que daba miedo toser algunos prestaban atención otros ni siquiera veían, pero entendía sus oídos agudos con el más mínimo susurro toda la clase entendía

Cuando el reloj marco las 11:00 pm el profesor hablo

Estudiantes dentro de poco vendrá una señorita ella será su compañera de clase me pregunto si hay un voluntario para que le esplique los territorios de la academia por favor me lo dirán cuando ella llegue -explico el profesor-si alguien tiene duda sobre la lección de hoy estaré en mis despacho en horas de tutoría quitándose las gafas cuidadosamente poniéndolas sobre la mesa sus ojos por un segundo brillaron de rojo carmesí y volvieron a su color normal

_Toc, Toc, Toc._

Se oyó la puerta tocar-debe ser ella-susurro el profesor al abrirle la puerta-adelante: Yuuki sama- todos los alumnos le quitaron atención de sus libros y libretas de filosofía o al pizarrón viendo a la nueva estudiante

Era de estatura media, largo cabello hasta debajo de la espalda, ojos marrones con toques rojizos, piel pálida, su mirada se veía gentil y a la vez madura

Todos en el salón quedaron viendo a la chica era realmente hermosa ella camino junto al profesor al medio de salón para que todos los alumnos la vieran-ella es la nueva alumna la pura sangre Kuran Yuuki la hermana de kaname-sama espero que la traten con mucho respeto,-susurro todo los alumnos se levantaron de sus asiento menos kuran kaname a salúdala

Bienvenida a la academia yuuki sama es un place que usted esté aquí se oyó en uníoslo todos los estudiantes menos kaname hicieron reverencia y luego ella hablo

El placer es todo mío,-hablo con voz dulce pero con serenidad y confianza se parecía mucho a kaname en el aspecto frio- por favor pueden sentarse, no os interrumpáis la clase solo con mi llegada

Luego de eso el pura sangre se paro- bienvenida a la academia croos…-hablo kaname serrando su libro y dejándolo junto a ruka camino hacia donde se encontraba yuuki se para justo al frente de ella- sus ojos mostraban calidez era muy distinto a la mirada hacia los otros nobles, yo le mostrare las instalaciones yuuki…, todos se quedaron sorprendidos le hablaba con tanta familiaridad _¿pero era su hermana no?_ era raro de su líder siempre con un estudiante nuevo lo llamaba por su apellido y no se levantaba de su asiento a saludarlo, el agarro la palma de la mano y la beso, ningún purasangre había hecho eso con un recién llegado y como era kaname menos,- ¿le parece después de que termine la clase?

Ellos se miraban a los ojos directamente kaname no había soltado la mano de ella

La joven rompió el contacto visual con y quito soltó el agarre que tenían, ruka miraba furiosa a esa chica nueva no le gustaba para nada que su novio le hablara tan cariñosamente a una nueva después de todo de pero era su hermana dónde diablos apareció no se había visto en las fiestas o reuniones de los vampiros o _¿ella es la pura sangre que mantenían escondida?_ Pensó Souen

Está bien kaname, susurro la castaña mostrando una débil sonrisa

Bien ven para que se siente a la primera fila- pero ella negó

Prefiero sentarme de ultima si no os molestáis hablo en un susurro

Bien

La clase continuo como siempre kaname no prestaba casi atención a la clase de ética donde un profesor llamado yagari touga _un cazador de vampiros_

El pura sangre el siempre estaba leyendo un libro o acariciando los mechones de su novia ruka pero esta noche no acariciaba los mechones de ruka, simulaba leer un libro pero cada 10 segundo veía a su hermana desde cuando no la veía _2 años exactamente_ él purasangre pensó

Mientras yuuki también leía un libro no le prestaba ni la mínima atención solo hacia apuntes cada vez que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón casi nunca escribía solo explicaba, su letra era parecida a la de kaname fina larga escribía estilo francés con un lapicero fuente esos lapiceros había que tener rapidez y fluidez a escribir porque si para se te chorrea la tinta

Ella estaba leyendo un libro de amor y suspenso era un clásico ese libro era de tamaño mediano se llamaba "doña Barbará" kaname se interesaba más en libros de ficción, sobrenaturales, y pocos de romance

Kaname al ver a yuuki tenía un pocky choco en su pequeña bocita le sonrió pero no era de chocolate era de fresa el sabor favorito de kaname al ver yuuki que lo estaba mirando mucho ella se pregunto _¿hay algo en mi rostro?_ la castaña alzo la mirada y si la estaba viendo muy fijo se sonrojo un poco estaba de esquina a esquina se veían frente a frente yuuki alzo la cajita y le ofreció un pocky al que kaname, no pudo negarse le lanzo la cajita sin que el profesor la vea, kaname la atrapo emitiendo un pequeño sonido al que nadie escucho el agarro uno al ver a yuuki señalándole que agarrara otro hizo lo mismo que le mando la castaña

Al finalizar la clase todos se habían ido solo quedaban ruka yuuki y kaname se dirigió hacia a su querida novia

Ruka…, hablo kaname en un susurro- voy a enseñarle mi hermana por favor te veré más tarde

Pero pensé que podría acompañarte a enseñarle a _ella_ la academia-dijo ruka dándole una mirada rápida regresando a su novio

Mejor se lo enseño solo además tenéis mucha tarea ve te veo más tarde

Ruka se molesto se marcho a entrenar con las porristas

Al fin kaname se habría librado de ella cuando volteo vio a yuuki levantando sus libros eran cuarto mas su libro de "doña barbará"

No lo podía agarra tuvo sus manos estaban demasiada llena así que kaname agarro el libro de yuuki sin previo aviso

¡Hey!-grito la castaña-eso es mío

Lose, te ayudo con los libros-yuuki alzo la mirada al ver a kaname yuuki se sonrojo

Oh lo siento es usted no, no tiene que ayudarme-dijo yuuki avergonzada de no poder agarrar sus libros

Ven te ayudo a llevar tus libros al casillero-susurro el pura sangre con ternura él veía en esos ojos inocencia no veía manchas de sangre

Está bien-acepto-onii-sama- convencida detrás de esos ojos borgoñas profundos

Ella salió de la clase al lado de kaname en silencio todo estaba iluminado con la luz de la luna perfecta para una película de terror…. Pensó la castaña se rio de su propio comentario en su mente

Kaname se quedaba mirando a la joven ella caminaba poniendo un pies delante de otro casi contoneándose sexymente pero a la vez tímida

Ella al llegar al casillero puso la clave y lo abrió estaba casi vacío kaname le entrego sus libros a ella se le cayó una foto sin darse cuenta

Kaname al darse cuenta la recogió y sé que do viendo la foto era dos niños una chica y un chico de están sentados leyendo esa foto kaname le trajo recuerdo cuando ellos eran pequeños

- que haces con mi foto-ella intento quitarle la foto pero el pelinegro no la dejo-yuuki mi dulce yuuki…-hablo el purasangre con voz dulce y aterciopelada

No me llames así- casi le grito ella no podía escuchar esas palabras viniendo de sus labios

¿Por-?-kaname no pudo terminar sus palabras…

Yuuki se echo a los brazos de su hermano sollozando no lo podía creer se había olvidado de el después que se fue a Nueva York por 2 años

Tanto tiempo y ni siquiera intente contactarme con nuestra familia -acepto - _y tú con una chica que no soy yo_-pensó

Kaname se separo de su hermana secándole las lagrimas-dulce yuuki…

Por favor no llores

Per-

Pero nada no llores no importa olvídate de mí-hablo en tono lastimeros sus ojos mostraban debilidad necesitaban afecto cual Ruka no podía dar…

Ella abrió los ojos-no quiero, no quiero, me olvide de ti por dos años me escape

A Nueva York para conseguir lo que quería dejándote solo, con muchas responsabilidades.-dijo la castaña seriamente mirando esos ojos borgoña vino tinto profundo

Yuuki…-hablo el pelinegro- nunca entendí ¿porque te fuiste de mi lado? ¿Acaso no me amabas?-el pura sangre le tiro preguntas a su hermana como si fueran cuchillos que ella no esquivaba

Yo…-se limito a decir antes de que su voz se quebrara ella sabía que seguía su voz se quebraría.

En una esquina veía una aristócrata de cabello cenizo de mediana estatura sorprendida por las revelaciones entre los hermanos purasangres ella se fue corriendo antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia pero quería seguir oyendo pero como dice el dicho

_La curiosidad mato al gato…_

El mayor de lo kuran se dio la vuelta la iba a dejar sola, cuando dio un paso sintió unos delgados brazos abrazando su torso- yo… claro que te amaba…-hablo en un susurro y con voz temblorosa

Porque te alejaste de mi lado-hablo tajante el mayor dándose vuelta para ver esos grandes ojos marrones rojizos- respóndeme yuuki-la castaña tenía la cabeza bajo mirando sus botas marrones como si fueran los más interesante del mundo el mayor le agarro la barbilla subiéndola para que viera sus ojos- ¿Por qué?...

Me aleje de tu lado porque quería que fueras libre-empezó la castaña-… de estar con una mujer que no amabas…creí que si me alejaba de tu lado no…

No tendrías más problemas por mi culpa… siempre cuando me escapaba casa me encubrías, cuando hacia algo malo me encubrías siempre. Preferí escápame e irme para que no tuvieras más problemas

El mayor vio con nostalgia-yuuki… yo siempre te ame y te amo y te amare… yo preferí estar contigo no solo porque nuestros padres, no comprometieron si no porque te amo-el mayor esbozo una sonrisa ladina - si era verdad siempre te encubría porque eras un pequeña niña indefensa que hacia travesuras incontables quería que disfrutaras tu infancia.

La menor de los kuran se acerco a los labios del mayor provocando solo un roce; ese roce solo un simple roce explicaba tantos sentimientos el mayor iba a capturar su boca pero ella se alejo- ¿pero qué pasa?

¡Kaname regresemos a la realidad tienes novia!

¿Y?

¿Y?, ¡Y! no le puedes ser infiel te has vuelto loco…-yuuki creyó que su hermano se había vuelto loco, el mayor dio un paso hacia adelante ella reacciono y dio un paso hacia atrás hasta que ella no tuvo escapatoria quedo atrapada entre el casillero y el cuerpo de su hermano-onii-sama...Detente...Yo…-pidió yuuki e suplica-yo…yo…

Tú que yuuki…-hablo el mayor-¡que me escondes!-exigió

Yo tengo novio-hablo en derrota la castaña

¿Quién? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo te trata?-abalanzo pregunta tras pregunta yuuki se sentía agobiada con miedo

Kaname… muéstrame la academia te prometo que sabrás mas de mi escape hacia Nueva York… pero ahora no

Está bien pero me lo dirás-advirtió el príncipe pura sangre-

Si-hablo resignada y aliviada que su hermano no la forzaría

Vamos

Y este es el salón de danza hablo el purasangre aburrido

Increíble-musito la castaña-¿sabes bailar bachata?-pregunto la castaña sacando su teléfono era un blu negro última tecnología negro con un forro de cuero anti-caída

¿Si por?-respondió kaname no le quitaba los ojos de vista a ese bendito teléfono esa niña no se daba cuenta el dinero que tenía en las manos

Perfecto- la castaña se apretó la pantalla hasta llegar a lista de reproductor y susurro en un ronroneo _romeo santos canción eres mía _

Puso el teléfono en el reproductor mp4 y sonó la canción…

Mientras sonaba se acerco y enrollo sus manos al cuello y el enrollo sus manos a la pequeña cadera de su hermana pegándola a su cuerpo y comenzó la canción

_**Ya me han informado que tu novio **_

_**Es un insípido aburrido….**_

_**Tú que eres fogata y el tan frio…**_

_**Dice tu amiguita que es celoso no quiere que sea tu amigo**_

_**Sospecha que soy un pirata y robare su loro….**_

La castaña se movía fluidamente en los brazos de su hermano levantaba su pierna cuando como si fuera un resorte mantenía el ritmo de la canción….

Sabía que su hermano se había excitado al roce de sus intimidades…

_**No te asombres si una noche entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía **_

_**Bien conoces mis errores el egoísmo es el dueño de tu vida eres mía, mía, mía **_

_**No te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabias **_

Los brazos del mayor apretaba la parte baja de la espalda haciendo que se moviera con más insistencia y levantara más que la punta de sus pies

La castaña giraba con elegancia casi como un trompo en movimiento

Cuando iba a quedar de frente cara a cara el mayor hizo que quedara espalda de ella sujetando la parte baja de la cintura haciendo un triangulo con el pulgar y el índice e haciendo que se moviera las caderas con más fluidez e insistencia…

_**Si tú te casas el día de tu boda le digo a tu esposo con risas **_

_**Que solo es prestada la mujer que ama porque sigue siendo mía…. (Mía x2)**_

Mientras pasaban la canción sin letra la castaña ya encontrada frente a frente a su hermano bailado ellos no se daban cuenta que estaban solos los había descubierto había algunos alumnos en el salón de baile se podían contar hasta con los dedos de la mano estaban: ruka Souen, maría kurenai, rima Touya, seiren, sanyori wakaba prácticamente el equipo de porristas y el equipo de futbol: ichijou Takuma, Senri shiki, zero kiryuu, kaito y Hanabusa aidou

_**Dicen que un clavo saca un clavo pero eso es solo rima…**_

_**Existe una herramienta que saque mi amor…**_

_**No te asombres si una noche entro a tu cuarto nuevamente te hago mía**_

_**Bien conoces mis errores el egoísmo sigue siendo el dueño de tu vida **_

_**Eres mía, mía, mía **_

_**No te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabias **_

_**Si tú te casa el día de tu boda del digo a tu esposo**_

_**Que solo es prestada la mujer que amas porque sigue siendo mía, mía, mía **_

_**Te deseo lo mejor…. Y lo mejor soy yo pequeña…**_

Una noble mirada casi desagradada ante la mirada de los príncipes kuran bailando bachata casi íntimamente parecía que ni siquiera los hubieran visto a entrar a todos los nobles en el salón…

La castaña reía inconscientemente en los brazos del mayor bailando bachata…

El mayor esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ladina y reservada solo para la vista de la menor…

_**No te asombres si una noche entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía **_

_**Bien conoces mis errores el egoísmo es el dueño de tu vida **_

_**Eres mía, mía, mía**_

_**No te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabias**_

_**Si tú te casa el día de tu boda le digo a tu esposo con risas (jajaja)**_

_**Que solo es prestada la mujer que ama porque sigue siendo mía.**_

Al terminar la canción ella se acerco lentamente a los labios del mayor casi profanaron los labios…

No lo hicieron el ¿porque? Ustedes preguntarían

Yuuki escucho la respiración de varias personas que no eran de su hermano

Ella se alejo de sus labios susurrando-tenemos compañía- susurro la menor alejándose molesta ¿_acaso no podrían tener privacidad dos purasangres…? _

Nadie hablo kaname miro de reojo a los nobles y vio la mirada de Souen estaba molesta él nunca había bailado con ella así se sentía _molestia, no, se sentía_, _furiosa, no entonces que sentía ¿que sentía?_

_Bingo ya sabía lo que sentía celos... celos de que su novio bailara así casi íntimamente con alguien que no fuera ella._

Los pensamientos de Souen se cortaron cuando sintió la cálida sonrisa de ichijou Takuma dirigiéndose hacia la purasangre

¡Yuuki- chan!-hablo el rubio-cuanto tiempo-se acerco a la pareja purasangre

¿Disculpe que es usted?-ella pregunto

¿Eh? No te acuerdas de mí princesa-el rubio se entristeció su amiga o la recordaba

Princesa-susurro la castaña-¿princesa?, ¡princesa!-casi grita la castaña abalanzándose hacia el rubio-como estas ichijou tanto tiempo-el rubio se sintió contento su querida amiga lo reconocía el noble alzo a yuuki dando dos pequeñas vueltas y después regresándola al suelo.

¿Bien y tú?-respondió el noble-porque no me contactaste me tenias preocupado-hablo con voz seria y era cierto se había preocupado por yuuki

Lo siento-musito-sabía que si te contaba mi paradero le dirías a mi hermano y no lo pensaría dos veces en irme a buscar.-afirmo

Es cierto, me imagino lo sola que estuviste allá en… ¿adónde fuiste exactamente?

A Nueva York…-hablo la menor-no, no estuve sola estuve con shiki y rima ellos me ofrecieron un trabajo de modelo-explico la castaña

De inmediato kaname le dedico una mirada furiosa a los dos nobles…

¿Y cómo te fue?

Bien hice el comercial de tres perfumes ustedes me imagino que lo conoces se llaman _destiny_

El otro se llama_ seducción _y el ultimo se llama_ lujuria_

Espera lujuria ¿es perfume es varonil no?

Si por...

Pero no ha salido estoy esperando que salga para comprarlo-hablo el rubio-

Yo ya lo tengo Takuma si quieres te lo doy- aseguro yuuki

No, muchas gracias es mucho pedir

Insisto no acepto un no por respuesta además traje dos uno para mi hermano y el otro para ti-excuso la castaña en realidad había traído el perfume para consérvalo para ella, yuuki tenía en cuenta que jamás se perfumaría con una fragancia varonil

Por cierto espero que nadie haya visto el comercial de lujuria-susurro la castaña sonrojándose

¿Qué pasa? todo el mundo humano y vampírico-aclaro el rubio- lo vio tuvo mucho éxito-afirmo- mi parte favorita es cuando la chica aparece con esa pijama casi transparente y corta hasta los muslos su cabello parecía negro largo como el tuyo no se le veía muy bien el rostro cuando se acerco al joven con apariencia casi gótica y sus ojos cuando reflejaron rojo carmesí y cuando se acerco a la chica y lo beso apasionadamente y se tiran a la cama más grande que una matrimonial y allí ella huele el perfume y pronuncia _lujuria_ y el joven muestra sus colmillos casi perforando el cuello para mejorar el comercial es en blanco y negro- La castaña termino de sonrojase- y se alejo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas se fue a la esquina del salón de baile agarrar su teléfono y lo guardo en la falda y se acerco al grupo de nobles donde estaba su hermano

Ichijou-llamo la castaña-quieres saber quién es la chica del comercial ¿verdad?

Si-hablo emocionado Takuma-quiero saber quién es ella me robo el corazón se lo

La Castaña saco de nuevo su teléfono y puso el comercial al terminar el comercial prácticamente Takuma se le cayó la mandíbula por lo que vio

¡YUUKI-CHAN ERES TU!-hablo el noble sorprendido hablo casi pervertida mente de su mejor amiga

Se puede saber por qué hablas hace de mi novia-hablo un joven cabello rebelde con lentes Ray ban usaba el uniforme de la academia suelto no cargaba la chaqueta de adentro solo la camisa negra y la chaqueta de afuera su look era despeinado pero al sexy

Akatsuki!-grito la castaña echándose al peli naranja dándole un apasionado beso

Kaname se enfureció ya exploto su bomba atómica sus ojos rojos tuvo que calmarse para no montar un completo show su hermana estaba con el chico de los comerciales lo había visto en carteles que nunca le intereso

Cuando se separaron del beso el mayor le dio unos lentes carolina herrera

Dejaste tus lentes en nueva york suerte que el agarre- dijo con tono despreocupado

Ah lo siento siempre yo de despistada. Hablo la castaña poniéndose los lentes

Ven quiero presentarte a alguien- se acerco donde estaba su hermano mayor

Al llegar hablo

El es mi hermano mayor kaname onii-sama-el mayor le tendió la mano cual se la recibió

Soy kuran kaname-hablo el pura sangre con frialdad no le gustaba que su hermana tuviera novio haría lo que fuese para terminar con ruka y volver a ser el novio de su querida hermana

Soy Akatsuki kain el novio de yuuki kuran-hablo despreocupadamente pero sus ojos esos ojos naranja mostraban desagrado hacia el pura sangre no le gustaba esa mirada…..

Esta historia continuara…..


	2. hana?

Ya, ya, ya se van a matar con la mirada-hablo yuuki preocupada de que su hermano no aprobara a su novio- kain ¿donde están: dj, misaki, Haru, áloes, Sebastián y hana?

Están en el hospital cuidando de hana-dijo el peli naranjado nervioso de cómo su novia tomaría el mensaje.

¡ ¿COMO QUE HANA ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL?!-grito la castaña agarrándole la chaqueta casi haciéndola pedazos- tenemos que irnos

Yuuki le quito el teléfono a ichijou y se dirigió a kaname-onii-sama me tengo que ir al hospital susurro la castaña alterada- regresare pronto con los demás alumnos de la residencia de la luna…

No-hablo tajante-no te dejare ir a esta hora de la oscuridad

¿Qué? Como se te ocurre tu no me das ordenes-furiosa la castaña se dio vuelta para irse, pero antes de que se fuera su hermano le agarro el brazo

Que no vas-hablo serenado- o vas con compañía o vas conmigo

No es necesario voy con kain-hablo molesta_ ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan?…. Sobre protector…. kaname te dolió cuando me fui…._

Tu sola con kain, definitivamente- sonó un timbre de teléfono

_Rin, rin, rin, rin._

El teléfono era de kain lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto la llamada

Háblame

¿Alo? Akatsuki-sonó en la otra línea- por favor pásame a yuuki

Ok…. Yuuki es para ti es misaki-la castaña se libero bruscamente del agarre de su hermano

Háblame… misaki

Oh yuuki-sama por favor póngame en alta voz están solos verdad-hablo misaki desesperada-no, y desgraciadamente no me puedo ir-le dio una mirada furtiva a su pariente kuran kaname

No importa solo necesito que lo escuchen los dos al mismo tiempo

Ok.-yuuki puso el teléfono en alta voz-listo

Oigan atentamente hana necesita unos diez pañales su pijama su botella sus mediecitas y sus guantes

Pero más importante necesita a su MADRE y esa eres tu yuuki….

Todo el mundo se quedo en shock…_ yuuki es madre… kaname no es su padre… yuuki es madre…_

_¿Ya repetí que yuuki es madre? ¿No…? _

_Yuuki es madre…._

_Yo…lose voy en camino sabes dónde queda la academia croos_

_Si… no es allí donde nos toca estudiar_

_Exacto trae las dos motocicletas mías me imagino que las tienen a la mano ¿CIERTO?_

_Si aquí las tenemos le diré a dj que las valla preparando estamos allá en 15 a 20 minutos _

_Está bien voy a preparar todo-colgó el teléfono- kaname me imagino que estas feliz ya me vienen a buscar-kaname solo se limito a mirarla sin ninguna expresión- kain vamos a cambiarnos no podemos ir así al hospital demás no me gustan muchos las faldas_

_La castaña se fe corriendo al dormitorio de la luna el problema era cual era su habitación había una hoja pegada en la sala_

**_Habitaciones de los alumnos nuevos_**

**_Cuarto de yuuki kuran junto a kuran kaname tercer piso al final del pasillo_**

**_Cuarto de kain Akatsuki junto a aidou Hanabusa 2 piso en el pasillo_**

**_Cuarto de dj junto a misaki 2 pisos al final del pasillo_**

**_Cuarto de Haru junto con aloes y Sebastián 2 piso al comienzo del pasillo_**

**_Gracias por su atención._**

La castaña al terminar de leer prácticamente voló a su habitación cuando entro era más amplio de lo normal prácticamente era como su alcoba fue a su armario buscando ropa encontró unos blu jean negros ajustados una camisa cuello "V" color negra semis transparente unos tacones cerrados busco unas cuantas chaquetas para los muchachos del hospital los metió en una bolsa y la sello busco los pañales de su querido hijo los metió en la pañalera azul celeste busco dos pijamas uno azul claro como el agua y otro verde claro sin darse cuenta kaname la observaba como esa joven era madre se preocupaba mucho por su hijo otras chicas se la dejarían a la abuela y se irían de rumba o los llevarían a un orfanato

La castaña busco su botella y fue a la cocina a hervir el agua y le aviso a las criadas que les llenara la botella de esa agua y que le hirvieran la leche por favor

La castaña subió y se encontró a kaname con el expediente kaname solo volteo a verla y le hizo un ademan para que entrara y así lo hizo cuando la castaña estaba buscando una manta no la encontró busco y busco solo le quedaban 10 minutos para que la vinieran a buscar

¿Buscas algo?-pregunto el mayor de los kuran

¡Sí! Busco la manta de hana no lo encuentro-hablo la castaña de brazos cruzados

No será esta-contesto sacando la manta debajo de su almohada-si dámela por favor

No-hablo tajante-porque no-molesta la castaña-te la daré con una condición

Cual-hablo rendida la castaña-que traigas al esa cosa contigo yuuki kuran-hablo con voz autoritaria no le gusta no más bien le desagradaba esa cosa pegada a su hermana nunca le hablo autoridad siempre fue cariñoso con ella

No lo llames cosa él tiene su nombre y es hana kuran-la castaña se acerco con paso parsimonioso se acerco al rostro del mayor lentamente le dio una caricia lenta en el pómulo –lo siento….

Lo primero que se oyó fue un sonido sordo como una bofetada y estaban en lo cierto fue una bofetada causada por la menor la mano le temblaba, sus labios carnosos temblaban a la ligera y en sus ojos caían finas lagrimas sin piedad atreves de sus mejillas.

El mayor solo se quedo mirando no podía creerlo su hermana lo había golpeado…

La castaña agarro la manta del apuro corrió hacia su cama pero tropezó otro sonido sordo haciendo que en la manta doblada volara los medicamentos de hana.

El pura sangre vio los medicamentos rodando hasta su pie ¿_por eso querías tanto la manta eh?..._

La castaña se apresuro en recogerlos y guárdalos todo en la pañalera e fue al baño al entrar en la bañera había agua caliente que ella había puesto antes. Al salir de la bañera la castaña se seco se puso sus braguitas color negro con un lacito rojo a los lados y un sujetador negros con encaje y un lacito rojo al nacimiento de sus pechos la castaña se puso un albornoz blanco al llegar a la puerta del baño suspiro y la abrió estaba kaname acostado en su cama con la vista a su libro _bendito libro nunca dejas de leer…_

El pura sangre la miro su cabello castaño pero había algo raro en su cabello en las puntas eran rojos hasta llegar cuatro dedos el resto era marrón

El pelinegro la observo su cabello rojo con marrón oscuro estaba húmedo igual que ella_ tan adonis…_

La castaña solo observo el reloj de la pared solo en 5 minutos la vendrían a buscar ella fue hasta donde estaba su ropa se quito el albornoz en FRENTE DE SU HERMANO MAYOR pareciera que no le importara

_Dios santo esta niña no tiene vergüenza de mostrarle el cuerpo a su hermano…_

La castaña por su parte se quito el albornoz y lo tiro encima de la mullida cama agarro los jean le costó un poco ponérselos al fin puesto se puso la camisa….

El príncipe sangre pura veía a su querida hermana poniéndose la camisa _tan dulce, tan cruel por dejarlo, tan sensual…. No kaname concéntrate no hables a si de la mujer que te robo el corazón_

La castaña se puso los tacones prácticamente eran botines cerrados se amarro una cola de caballo alta

_¿Esos cabellos rojos representaban algo pero qué?_

La joven busco una bandolera saco 2 navajas, un paquete de cigarrillos y una revólver _¿solo su hermano la había visto fumar?..._ no yuuki no fuma eso era de aloes

El mayor se le quedo viendo como si no lo creyera yuuki fumara la castaña esbozo una sonrisa ladina

Tranquilo yo no fumo…-aclaro-solo… esto no es mío…

Yuuki, dame eso-hablo con el ceño fruncido, hizo un ademan para que se lo diera

La castaña obedeció sin protestar se lo entrego un poco dudosa al posar sobre su mano sonó un pitido

Pi, pi, pi… la castaña sostenía el cigarrillo en sus manos los apretó y le hablo a su hermano-

Onii-sama… me vinieron a buscar por favor no vayas a salir de la academia a buscarme, si cualquier persona pregunta por mí y mi hijo di que no me conoces, por favor-el aura de la castaña se sentía prevención, se podía oler la oscuridad-por favor

El mayor solo asintió y le dio el paquete aunque saco uno-¿no es que no fumas?...-pregunto de brazos cruzados, con eje de amargura

Yo… lo siento no es para mí es para… aloes la castaña guardo rápidamente las navajas y las escondió en los botines igual que el cigarrillo y en los pantalones el pequeño revolver se toco la puerta

Toc, Toc, Toc

¡Ya voy!-grito la castaña agarro la pañalera y la bolsa y abrió la puerta

Yuuki tenemos que irnos, apúrate que los estudiantes están nerviosos-hablo kain despreocupadamente cargando la bolsa de yuuki el joven vestía un pantalón negro junto una camisa de rayas azules verticales.

La castaña se fue de la habitación dejando a un kaname muy enfurecido y frustrado

Por su parte la castaña cargaba su cigarrillo en la mano al bajar las escaleras todos los alumnos se le quedaban viendo a la purasangre tan sensual peros sus miradas se fijaron en sus mechones rojos

_No podía ser… ella era…_

La castaña por su parte cargaba una pañalera en el hombro como una cartera formal tacones sonaban decididos bajando las escaleras

Rima Touya la veía y se le acerco

Yuuki-sama-hablo sencillamente los ojos helados como el hielo no mostraban ninguna emoción- por favor cuidaos unos a los otros allá en la noche

Eso haremos por favor si ayato viene y pregunta por mi y por su "supuesta hija"-hizo un ademan con las manos- di que no me conoces, antes de que allá una guerra teñida de sangre…

La rubia solo se limito a sentir, la castaña por su parte camino dándole una mirada a la aristócrata; ruka Souen le lanzo una mirada furtiva al llegar donde estaban las motocicletas se podían ver a dos jóvenes con camisas manga corta su piel era pálida como la leche sus facciones aristocráticas eran dotado de hermosura, el primero recostado de la moto con un teléfono inteligente entre los dedos y unos audífonos sus cabellos negros al final su color era rojo sus ojos tenían una combinación de morado con amarillo puestos la castaña camino junto a su pareja de la mano

La motocicleta tenía unas extremidades para guardar todo lo que se necesitaba lo que llevaba la castaña ella saco unas chaquetas de cuero marrón y las entrego

Aquí tienes Sebastián –le hizo ademan para entregar la chaqueta, que con un movimiento fluido se la puso-gracias, yuuki-

Prende la moto que me quiero ir, hace mucho frio- la princesa kuran saco del bolso saco dos chaquetas negras fue hacia el otro lado de la motocicleta que ya se encontraban listos para irse

Aquí tienes aloes. Le dio la chaqueta y un cigarrillo-detesto que dejes tus cigarros en mi bolso-el joven era hermoso sus cabellos color azules igual sus ojos tenía un gancho de color negro una pica de catas se veía sensual

Lo siento no me tenia espacio susurro-

Bien, mejor vámonos- la castaña camino hacia la moto con un movimiento fluido se moto con los tacones hacia que se viera un poco más alta de lo normal la motocicleta derrapo haciendo un circulo con las llantas y salió de la academia Cross.

Un príncipe purasangre desde su alcoba no despegaba los pies desde que su hermana se había ido solo cuando escucho un rechinido de llantas vio la ventana como dos motocicletas iban a velocidad mil, y en una de ellas se encontraba su hermana que…. Tanto amaba.

El manto de la tinieblas la única compañía era la luna llena teñida de color rojo sangre….

Entre el frenesí de las motocicletas nadie menos la castaña se dieron cuenta que los estaban siguiendo la castaña hizo un ademan para que la motocicleta de aloes y Akatsuki

¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Lo que sucede es que nos vienen siguiendo-hablo agitada-plan b, Akatsuki y yo atacaremos por detrás y ustedes pongan la velocidad en dos mil…. ¡Pero ya!-la castaña tenía ganas de patear algunos traseros…Por así decirlo

La princesa purasangre saco el cinturón de Sebastián de sus pantalones y se la amarro a los dos para ella no se callera la castaña se dio vuelta quedando frente a los invasores ajustándose el cinturón.

Yuuki saco de los pantalones un revolver apuntando hacia la cabeza del enemigo

BANG….- se oyó el primer disparo

**hola chicas yase yase me trade un pelin hice la mitad en la clase de informatica y la otra mitad en mi casa a escondidas de mis amados padres no me dejan escrivbir o leer nada relacionados con los vampiros **

**yace**** que kaname no es el tipico chico de la pelota y el futbol **

**pro quedia dar un giro de 360 grados a la historia**

**yuuki le dice a su novio por su apellido que raro ella es muy formal pobrecita**

**y un poco sensual**

**el hijo no es de kain**

**a ella la violan pobrecita ya no es virgen ESA IDEA ME LA DIO MI PRIMA **

**yuuki sera una capitana de una pandilla para acabar con el consejo de ancianos **

**poreso la motos**

**yo estaba debatiendo en mi mente si poner a una niña o un niño en fin me quede con la niña no por preferencia a nosotras TODOS SOMOS IGUALES **

**si no por que necesito una niña yuuki estara deprimida en unas ecenas y queria que una niña la consolara**

**bueno eso es todo por ahora**

**flor querida ya creo que respondi tu pregunta jejejeje hasta la proxima**


	3. el hospital y mi primer beso

x.x.x.x.

En la residencia de la noche un aidou se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro

Puedes parar vas hacer un agujero-hablo ruka

¡Es que no puedo! Esos mechones rojos, su aura oscura… ella puede ser…

Ni lo digas que va a pensar kaname-ichijou Takuma se metió a la conversación- ni se te ocurra decir ese nombre.

¿Cual nombre?-Pregunto el purasangre apoyado en el barandal de la escalera.

Todo se hizo silencio.

¿Y bien?-espero el purasangre-de quien están hablando…

Al ver que nadie respondía a su pregunta le dirigió una mirada furtiva a su novia Ruka Souen

Ruka de quien están hablando-

La chica de cabellos cenizos estaba aterrorizada-bueno eto…kaname están hablado… de yuuki sama-todo se hizo silencio

Porque están hablando de mí hermana- hablo con molestia

Kaname sama…-hablo un sonrojado aidou, el purasangre volteo- es porque se parece mucho a Black Lotus

Por que se parecería a Black Lotus?- pregunto el mayor de los kuran frunciendo el ceño

Por los mechones rojo….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

La castaña iba disparando entre las motos ella y Akatsuki habían derribado 2 motos faltaba una esa moto era muy resbaladiza hasta que yuuki grito- PLAN B, DIGO PLAN C aumente la velocidad tres mil tenemos que alejarnos de este lugar tomen una desviación hacia el hospital-grito yuuki necesitaba tener lejos a esos dos maniáticos que venían en la moto

_Tranquila Hana pronto estaré contigo_

Lograron escapar. Al fin

Al llegar al hospital la castaña se bajo de un tiro de la motocicleta

La castaña cayó de golpe y de pie saco la pañalera, y la bolsa con las chaquetas

La castaña no aguantaba entro corriendo al hospital para hablar con la recepcionista

Buenas soy yuuki kuran,-mostros los ojos rojos y los volvió a la normalidad

¿Código?-pregunto la recepcionista-8582538-hablo rápidamente

Perfecto, yuuki sama por favor ¿a quien busca?-

Soy la madre de Hana, Hana kuran –ya no tenía paciencia la joven estaba buscando en la monitor

Hana kuran está en el piso 4, emergencia pediátrica

Kain ya encontrado al lado de yuuki, teniéndole la mano para que no saliera corriendo CON UNOS TACONES ¿ACASO, ESA MUJER ESTA LOCA?

La castaña camino hasta el ascensor junto a los muchachos, subió hasta el piso 4 hay yacía dormidos los misaki, dj, haru.

La castaña los despertó cuidadosamente

Hey misaki-susurro-

Eh? Cinco minutos más mami-hablo en un bostezo, la acastaña solo rio por lo bajo negando la cabeza divertida-no soy su mami

Yuuki, ¡yuuki sama!-grito-lo siento por estar durmiendo

Esta bien comprendo que estén cansados, muchas gracias por cuidar de hana mientras no eh estado

La castaña le hablaba a misaki tzukiko una chica de cabellera larga pintada de morado piel palida, ojos negros, labios dulces y atrevidos, vestia un pantalón largo junto unas botas militares, una camiseta corta de mangas, la castaña le ofreció la chaqueta cual la acepto con gusto, cuanto a los demás dj y haru se encontraba rendidos babeando la castaña y el pelinarnaja evitaron soltar una carcajada solo le tomaron unas 5 fotos… _por si acaso llegaran a hacer que ella se enfadara claro… _

Al sentir los flash los dos dormilones se despertaron,

Eh….-dijeron tallándose los ojo- que bueno que despertaron par de dormilones-rio leve-tengan

Dijo ofreciendo las chaquetas estaban mas pálidos que la leche

Pero son vampiros claro

Los familiares de Hana kuran-hablo un joven muy guapo cabellera rubio

Aquí…-levanto la mano la castaña-que tiene hana…. Doctor

Nada grave solo tuvo un poco de fiebre por el cambio de temperatura de un país frio a otro calido solo esperemos una hora para saber si fue grave o no , ¿trajeron la muda de ropa y los pañales de la paciente?

Si, la traje

Pase por aquí-le mostro la puerta- al entrar vio a una bebe de un año recostada en una cuna blanca se oían unos pequeños sollozos de un bebe

Yuuki se acerco viendo era su querida hija pálida ojos marrones unos cachetes como para pellizcarlos una sonrisa maravillosa sus cabellos de color chocolate se parecía tanto a su madre.

la castaña no dudo en cárgala, la bebe solo emitió un pequeñísimo gritito de asombro la castaña la tuvo frente a frente haciéndole caras graciosas a cual ella reia

ella se le veía que tenia hambre ella había traido su botella de leche, pero prefirió darle pecho, ella la acomodo en su regazo recostada sacando su pecho derecho llevándose lo a la boca a hana, a cual gustosa lo acepto, ella solo mamaba la pequeña lengua que tenia jugaba con el pezón de su madre

a cual ella solo gimió por lo bajo

la bebe a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida la castaña le quito el pecho y se lo acomodo con sumo cuidado para no despertar a hana

la castaña la cambio el pañal, y la ropita

solo le puso su pijama azul que contenían flores por todos lados la manoplas blancas mas la medias del mismo color sonrio maternalmente a hana viéndola como los labios infantiles hacían un leve puchero

desde hace cinco minutos se oían una discusión fuera ella solo no se esperaba lo que iba a suceder

al instante entro su ¿hermano? Casi azotando la puerta

onii-sama que haces aquí te dije que no me vinieras a buscar-susurro por lo bajo para no despertar a hana

el purasangre son respondió solo se movio hasta quedar frente a ella mirando a la infanta sus ojitos cerrados sus labios entre abiertos tan hermoso

la pura sangre volvió hacia su hermana tenia que hacer esto

agarro a la criatura en brazos yuuki no respondia estaba en shock solo rogaba en su interior que no le hiciera nada su hija _por favor no le hagas daño_

kaname dejo al pequeño en la cuna sin despertelo volvo a reanudar los pasos hasta quedar frente a su hermana

solo se acerco lentamente rozando los labios hasta que al fin los capturo en un tierno beso, que poco a poco se fue volviendo apasionado una batalla de lenguas se enfrento que nadie iba a ganar, por su parte el príncipe kuran tomo de la cintura a la castaña pegándola mas la quería_ la necesitaba, cuando llegara tendría que hablar con ruka ya no la amaba_

la castaña solo que haría se alejaría no, señor

quería disfrutar esto y lo estaba haciendo

hasta que se abrió la puerta revelando a kain akatsuki

**ok ok muchachas por fin escribi el cap gomene el liceo me tiene loca pero aqui esta estare actualizando seguido**

**jejejejejejejejejejeya se quieren un kanamexyuuki pues ya van heber me despidos con besos y abrazos **

**review por montor quiero siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


End file.
